¡Suki Kirai!
by VocaloidsuperFan
Summary: -Me gustas...no espera ¡No me gustas! ¿Oh...si? ¡No lo se! ¡¿No hay un termino medio entre gustar y no gustar! No se si me gustas o no me gustas ¡No se detiene! ¿Gustar...o no gustar? RinxLen ¿aceptas a leer?


_**Bueno aqui tienen un one-shot basado en la canción Suki Kirai de los Kagamines! Espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Dejen reviews y expresen su opinion en ellos!**_

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni la canción me pertencen.**_

* * *

_**Narra Rin**_

¿Me gusta o no me gusta? ¡Ahí esta la respuesta! Me gusta...No me gusta...¿Me gustas y no me gustas? ¿Pero me gusta...o no? ¡¿No puede haber un punto intermedio?! ¿Gustar o no gustar? ¡¿Por qué?! Estoy en un dilema. Desde que ese tipo se confesó...¡Me tiene loca! Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...un momento...¡Fué ayer! ...

_Yo estaba volviendo de la escuela, pensando en mis cosas, en los deberes, en los exámenes, en las cosas normales que piensan los estudiantes ¿no? Golpeaba las piedrecitas que se veían en la acera, me ponía bien las horquillas que siempre sujetaban mi cabello, a veces me paraba para abrocharme bien los zapatos..._

_Llevaba mi cabello recogido en dos colas, mi falda favorita y mi jersey con el dibujo del panda, ¡Era tan mono!..._

_Ya cuando pasaba por mi cafetería favorita, noté que alguien me seguía. En cuanto me volteé estaba el tipo ese. Era rubio al igual que yo, y sus ojos azules también eran parecidos a los míos. Recordaba haberlo visto...¡ah sí! Estaba en mi clase, se sentaba al fondo para poder hablar y tener mas libertad sin las miradas del profesor. Según me había dicho mi amiga Miku, era un chico popular, el típico al que le seguían todas las chicas y conseguía a todas las que quería, si si, el típico chico malo. Recuerdo que mi amiga Neru, estuvo por el un tiempo, y recordé que le había humillado y había sido malo con ella. Ya lo había superado y el y ella, que junto con Miku era la chica mas popular de la clase volvían a ser amigos. Era extraño que yo siendo super amiga de Neru y Miku no fuera popular ¿no? Bueno he de reconocer que yo soy mas reservada y tímida...además Neru estaba con Nero, y Miku con Kaito, cosa que les hacía todavía mas no tenía novio. Aun así a mi ese tipo no me caía bien. Era muy creido y...¡un pervertido! Siempre hablando de cosas de...bueno..."esas"_

_El joven se acercó a mi y me abrazó por detrás. Yo, asombrada, retrocedí al tiempo a que el camarero de la cafetería se chocaba conmigo manchándome mi jersey de un zumo que llevaba en la bandeja ¡Era mi favorito! El camarero me pidió disculpas y yo las acepté, pues suya no era la culpa; sino del chico rubio. Yo lo miré con desdén, y me planté frente a él._

_-¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?! ¡Me manché por tu culpa! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! -le grité al joven mientras este se reía. Yo sin verle la gracia bufé y cuando me iba a dar la vuelta el me agarró del brazo._

_-¿Tu eres Kagamine Rin verdad? Siempre te veo en clase ¿eres la que esta al lado de la ventana y anda siempre distraída verdad? -preguntó el con una gran sonrisa burlona. Yo ya enojada le miré con mirada asesina._

_-¡Pues si! ¡Y tu eres Kagamine Len! ¿Qué mas te da? ¡Déjame! -exclamé mientras me zafaba de su agarré al tiempo que me volvía a agarrar._

_-Tenemos el mismo apellido, es el destino ¿no crees Rin-chan? -preguntó el como soñador y...¿ruborizado? ¡Imposible! O al menos eso creía en ese momento ¿Quien se cree que es para tratarme de "chan" cuando estoy tan enojada con él?_

_-Para empezar, ¡Para tí soy Kagamine! Y segundo ¡Esa no es excusa para que te perdone! Suponiendo que quieras mi perdón...¡Déjame! -le volví a gritar._

_-Si si, lo que tu digas Rin-chan, es que te estaba buscando...¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de Miku y Neru? -preguntó el mientras se volvía a reir como si mis reacciones le hicieran gracia._

_-¡Callate rubio! Me da igual lo que te creas ¡Creido! Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo. -exclamé y aprovechando un segundo al que se le había caído un libro salí corriendo._

_Ya en mi casa subí las escaleras me quité toda la ropa y metí en la bañera ¡Será Baka el rubio de las narices! ¿Quien se cree como para portarse así conmigo? ¡Puff!...Justo en ese momento me llamó mi amiga Miku, la menor de los Hatsune, una familia adinerada, al igual que la de Len. Cogí una toalla me la relié en la cabeza y otra mayor en el cuerpo y saliendo de la bañera me tumbé en la cama y respondí la llamada._

_-Moshi Moshi Miku-chan_

_-¡Rin-chan! ¡¿Qué pasó con Len-kun?! -exclamó como sorprendida por el telefono._

_-Nada importante Miku-chan. -respondí secamente. Len le habría ido con el cuento a mi amiga, y esta intentaría que me disculpase por mi actitud ¡Pues no! ¡El tuvo la culpa!_

_-¡Vamos Rin-chan! Es un buen tipo, ¿no podrías...?_

_-¡No Miku! ¡El tuvo la culpa y punto! -le corté antes de que siguiera._

_-Pues nada Rin, eres mas cabezota que tu amiga Akita Neru ¡y mira que eso es dificil!_

_No pude evitar reirme, si, Neru era muy dura de pelar, si tuvieras que describirla en dos palabras serían cabezota y movil-adicta. Al final seguimos hablando del tema de Len pero nos interrumpió el timbre de mi casa._

_-Miku te llamo luego_

_-De acuerdo Rin._

_Le colgué y fuí a la puerta, pero lo que no esperaba encontrarme era ¡a Len! Lo miré y noté que estaba algo sorprendido y divertido, me miré y me di cuenta de que ¡había salido con la toalla! Le cerré la puerta con mucha vergüenza pero creo que se quedó allí._

_-¡Rin! Disculpa esque...¡Era muy gracioso! -dijo mientras yo escuchaba su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡No te rías! ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté algo irritada._

_-Venía a disculparme por lo de antes, supongo que te sentó mal...-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Se estaba disculpando! ¡Él! ¡Kagamine Len! -Miku-chan me dio tu dirección...  
_

_¡Miku! Ya iba a hablar yo con esa joven...se iba a enterar..._

_-Y quisiera decirte algo pero preferiría decirtela a la cara._

_Su comentario me pilló por sorpresa._

_-Esta bien, espera -dije cediendo al final. Y algo sonrojada, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantas naranja pero recordando que era Len, y de lo pervertido que era, me la cambié por una de manga corta amarilla. Adorné mi cabeza con un lazo blanco y me volví a colocar las horquillas. Yo misma estaba sorprendida de lo que me estaba arreglando para hablar con aquel chico. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y abrí la puerta. El joven seguía allí y en cuanto aparecí, me plantó un beso en la mejilla._

_-¡Baka! ¡¿Que haces?! -le dije irritada mientras el se reía._

_-Me gustas mucho Rin -dijo el chico sonriente y plantándome otro beso en la frente._

_-Pe-pe-pero...-me había quedado bloqueada._

_-¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Tendremos tres hijos! ¡Y viviremos en una casita junto a muchos árboles! También tendrémos una cama muy grande para poder...-le calle poniendo mi dedo indice sobre sus labios pues sabía lo que le seguía ¿Casarnos? ¿En serio?  
_

_-¡Solo tenemos catorce años! Todavía salir..¡Baka! Tienes muchos defectos, por ejemplo ¡No sabes escuchar!_

_Le cerré la puerta en las narices._

_Y ahí nos quedamos, ahora estoy sobre un columpio en el parque. He quedado con Miku y Neru para ir al centro comercial pero se retrasan. Estas dos siempre llegan tarde. Yo sigo dando vueltas a lo que pasó ayer. Len...en realidad no era un mal chico, era bastante lindo, algo bajito, pero muy guapo, era símpatico y gracioso. Además a pesar de ser popular sacaba buenas notas...si desde luego era muy lindo...¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡No no no no! ¡Es Len! ¡No puede ser Lindo!_

_-¡Rin!_

_No me lo puedo creer, el propio Len estaba ahí a la entrada del parque saludándome con la mano. Me limité a suspirar y acercarme._

_-¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?! -le exclamé algo molesta._

_-Pues...el otro día se que te manché un jersey ¿no? Pues...te ví viendo esto el otro día en el escaparate de una tienda en el camino opuesto al de la escuela-sacó una caja de su mochila, me la entregó algo...¿ruborizado?_

_-Pa-pa-para...¿Para mí? -pregunté sorprendida mientras este retiraba la mirada sonrojado y se limitaba a asentir. Lo abrí. Era un jersey blanco de piel muy suave y con un panda en la manga izquierda. Yo estaba sonrojada a mas no poder. Len...  
_

_¿Qué me pasa? Esto...¿es amor? Pero...el me gusta...¿o no? pero ¡¿Como es posible?! No no no...o...¿Si? Es como si me hubiese teñido...teñido con amor...pues sorprendentemente me di cuenta de su lado dulce...si es verdad, sigues siendo un poco pervertido, pero siento como si me hubieras conquistado, si es así quiero que me tiñas con tu amor. Ahora lo se...¡Quiero amarte! A aparecido el amor en mi.  
_

_Me adelanté un paso para abrazarlo pero tropecé y caí encima suya. Ambos estábamos muy sonrojados pero eso ya no importaba. _

_-Len...yo...me-me...¡Me di cuenta de que te amo! -exclamé de golpe sin moverme. Este al principio se quedo en shock, pero pasados unos segundos me abrazó con una dulzura y una ternura increíbles. Me ayudó a levantarme y una vez entonces se paró a unos centímetros de mi nariz para decirme..._

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendo eso Rinny.-y entonces me besó. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco mas a el, y yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello conteniendo lágrimas...lágrimas de felicidad. Ambos muy rojos nos separamos nos observamos y sonreímos cuando derrepente una chica peliazul con su largo cabello recogido en dos coletas junto con una chica rubia con una coleta que había soltado su blackberry al vernos estaban en la entrada del parque. Ambas estaban con la boca abierta y yo y mi Lenny, cogidos de las manos y con los dedos entrelazados fuímos hasta ellas y les conté lo que ahora os cuento a vosotros.  
_

* * *

_**Tararara! Es un one-shot! ¿Qué les parece? jajajaja *-* a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, estaba escuchando Suki Kirai y decidí escribirlo ¿Qué tal? ^^ **_

_**En cuanto a el fic de Quiero Volverte a ver...**_

_**El siguiente cap es el baile por lo que va a ser mas largo de la cuenta lo que hace que no solo tarde más en escribirlo, sino que tenga que contar un montón de detalles. Ademas tengo un final de sociales y tengo que estudiar asi que...¡Ya nos veremos!  
**_

_**Por fi dejen reviews! Ow**_


End file.
